Daughter of A Celestial Mage
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Adopted from REDemption Love and Lies. Mizuki is a thirteen-year-old Celestial mage that holds the keys to three Celestial spirits. She joins Fairy Tail and encounters the mages of that guild, everyone tries to figure out who she is... Rated M because of future lemons, first Fairy Tail fic so bear with me. Set 14 years into the future.


AN: Hey guys and girls. I have been honored in being allowed to finish version 1.0 of Child of the Celestial Mage by REDemption Love and Lies . My first go at a Fairy Tail tale. Okay, first-I am not changing much in the first few chapters as I like the way she had it already. Maybe a minor tweak here or there, but the overall is going to be the same. Also-now the story incorporates the fact that Lisanna had returned from Edolas. So she is back home.

Fairy Tail: Child of the Celestial Mage

Prologue: Part 1.

Master Makarov had been thinking for a long time about the letter he received from Gildarts. His choice for fourth guild master of Fairy Tail. He had in the few moments he was guild master overridden my expulsion of Laxus, turned the guild back over to me, retired from being a guild master, and hit the road again on another long term mission.

'Damn that Gildarts.' Makarov smirked as he could not openly admit how happy he was to not have to go against his own code for Laxus to return home.

After Laxus's attempted coup, he tried to use Fairy Law as a last resort, but it did not harm anyone in Fairy Tail as fairy law-being one of the Guild's most powerful spells would only hurt those the caster truly perceived as enemies.

He had to be punished however, but Laxus pleaded for his team, the Raijinshu. His closest comrades who were allowed to stay in Fairy Tail, but they never gave up on him being able to someday return.

Gildarts had also secretly placed in recommendations for Natsu, and Gray to become S-Class mages in two years. They were already on their way there, but they were not quite ready.

* * *

But something else happened. Natsu and Lucy had started dating in secret. The only ones who didn't know that everyone else picked up on it was them. They started taking on missions without Grey, Erza, and Wendy sometimes. Even Happy was sometimes left behind which did not sit well with the little catlike Exceed.

Lucy's house after a mission one beautiful spring day-

Little by little Lucy and Natsu found themselves left alone, and without a chaperone which allowed for some fun times. By the time Lucy and Natsu were of consenting age (unknown at this time), Natsu had bitten her neck and left a mark. Neither of them had realized at the time what that mark had meant, as Natsu was only trained in magic and the fighting arts when he was younger. He was not yet schooled in the art of love.

Lucy's bed.

Lucy and Natsu had a nice picnic out today, and decided to stop for a rest at Lucy's place before going back to the guild to collect payment for their most recent job earlier in the month. All seemed right. Lisanna was back home, and Natsu was in Lucy's bed holding her.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Lu-chan, what is it babe?"

Lucy blushed a little at Natsu's testing out new ways to address her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lucy. What's wrong?"

"I was thinking of taking the test to become an A-ranked mage."

"That's awesome babe! I am so proud of you! No proud. I am getting all fired up!" Natsu said as he jumped up on the bed and started jumping.

He grabbed her and they started jumping together, and just enjoyed falling down onto the bed again and into each others' arms.

It seemed as if nothing could ever break them apart. No fate they could not change. No journey they could not face together.

* * *

A hotel on the outskirts of town three weeks after Lucy passed her grade A exam.

"Lu. I am so proud of you." He said as he picked her up and spun her around in his warm embrace.

To celebrate uninterrupted, they disguised themselves and rented a room under assumed names, making sure to hide their Fairy Tail emblems. They had decided that tonight they would celebrate in a very adult fashion. As they were both now full adults and were mages, they ordered some wine using a pin from the council signifying mages but not having to show their insignia.

The hotel walls were black as night, but the etchings on the wall were a shining gold. Artwork of Fairy Tail and other tourist spots in Magnolia. Midnight blue satin sheets, and flaming chocolate on the night stand.

Lucy lit some rose scented candles, and went to lay against Natsu who had already taken a cold shower to cool his 'partner for the time being.' Just long enough to ask;

"Are we really ready for this? You warded this room against having a child because we are not ready, but are you really up to that challenge if it actually comes to it? And where did you even get that ward? You are a celestial mage, so that is not usually part of your deal is it?" he asked kindly.

"I can make it as long as you're at my side. Our destinies are intertwined, yours and mine. No matter what happens I am yours. As for the how. Mirajane, Erza, and Cana taught me a few things. Things I needed to know such as this. It's 99.99 percent safe."

"I appreciate that you went through the trouble to make sure we are safe as I don't know how great the magic wards gildarts gave me were before he left again, and know that I too love you Lu. With all of my heart. I just don't know that I am mature enough to handle a child. So if you don't want to do this then let me know. You already saw what you do to me," pointing out his now somewhat calmed friend downstairs.

Lucy, who was now having second thoughts herself decided to have some fun since they had the room for the night anyway. She stood up, and lowered her silk yukata, revealing lingerie that made Natsu, who is a 'fire type dragon slayer' sweat, and have trouble breathing. While Natsu had seen Lucy in some revealing clothes before, nothing that made his back arch the way this did.

"Lu, that's not fair!"

"Since it seems as if we made out decision not to do anything anyway...I decided to have some fun." Lucy said in her most sultry voice.

Natsu was trembling slightly. Lucy got back into bed with him, and used her index finger to slide her finger down his back, and he groaned like a child. Lucy, enjoying her rare bit of power over the wild man child Natsu decided that she would have a little more fun before going to sleep for the night.

Lucy pressed her ample bust against Natsu's muscular back, and Natsu's friend who he was semi keeping in check rose to the trumpet's call. He twisted over, lifting Lucy up to a sitting position. Grabbing her face, pulling it in and kissing her subtly soft lips. More and more aggressively. He slowly made his way down to her neck where she started to try to resist a little, but once he had made it there, all she could do was moan out in the sweet chorus that was her joy. Her soft bosom hardened slightly and Natsu through out his hand commanding all of the fire in the room to silence it self, but not to die out completely. Natsu pulled away, and looked at Lucy who had just agreed not to go any further removed layer one of her lingerie top. Then the next, and there was nothing left to imagine, and he followed suit by slowly removing his clothes, not taking his eyes off of her fit, but oh so curvy body, and she kept her eyes on his lean, cut and muscular body. They covered themselves in the blanket, and danced the night away with him leading, then her, but the dancing would not stop till morning.

Hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I am not one for lemons to be honest. I did however decide that minor parts like this- they fit in. Plus my wonderful beta, aka the original Author is also helping me here and there, so I am looking forward to her inputs. Also in my Naruto-Bloody Dance! story where I first decided to try one (chapter 13) was a test run for this. I had to upgrade the rating from T to M however. I hope it is up to your standards already set by RED's amazing story! To be continued in Prologue Part Two. PS. I will NOT be showing how Natsu and Lucy go their separate ways. I will skip to where she speaks to Grey as I believe certain things should be left to you the reader to figure out sometimes. It's more fun that way I think.


End file.
